


Meet Again

by smol_chaton



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_chaton/pseuds/smol_chaton
Summary: 5 months passed in the blink of an eye, even as Kappa wished every day to be back in Sirens arms.Another month starts to go by, this time accompanied by abnormal beacon-side affects; leading Kappa to virtually go insane not knowing the cause.And then 'he' shows up and things begin to make a little bit more sense.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOr: Kappa is in a bunch of pain and denial for 6 months until he realizes it was Siren the whole time. Annnnnd they have a happy reunion. Enjoy :))
Relationships: Kappa/Siren (Castle Swimmer)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	Meet Again

At this point in his life, Kappa was more intune with his body then most merfolk were; with being the beacon and all. He didn’t have hyperactive smell or hearing, neither did he have super strength (as much as he wishes his puny body did.) But his body was hyper intune in the sense of actual feeling, whether that be of the physical or emotional aspect of life around him.

So being said, it didn’t strike him as odd when he started feeling that tickle in his chest that accompanied his being whenever a prophecy was about to be fulfilled. Although it did begin to set worry in his mind as long and dragged out days went on of him traveling along the sea bed, the fluttering in his core staying persistent nonetheless; in fact growing stronger with every passing hour.

Worry from the fact that a prophecy usually came within hours and maybe a day at max once the feeling set in. Worry in the way he’d always have an urge to turn around and simply swim back the way he came from, as weird as it seemed since there was literally nothing for him in the vast sea of blue.

Worry in the way he longed to be held and to hold something, even though growing up alone and fending for himself conditioned him to be more of the solitary type.

Of course the longing was bound to eventually have an impact on his feelings, leading to tireless nights of him staring up to the absent sky with thoughts of ‘him’ pestering. Longing for the hours of conversation, regardless of the cold prison bars blocking 70% of the possible contact that could have ensued.

Missing the scarce and secret moments of caressing the princes hands through the small openings, and moments of comfortable silence spared between them as eye contact was all the two needed in order to talk. It was nothing but pure, honest truth when Kappa thought of the fact that the icy tones of gray and blue would forever remain his favorite colors after getting lost in those blue eyes of Sirens for so long.

It still pained him to think about the predicament that lead to his departure of the hidden shark castle though; the unknowingness of Sirens well being giving Kappa anxiety every time the boy popped into his head … which at this point was all the time.

He couldn’t deny that their connection had brought out the strongest emotions he experienced in his 20 busy, stress filled years of his life. It had been nearly 5 months since he left too, but the painstaking burn was still like a day-fresh wound.

After nearly a month of Kappa feeling on edge 24/7, just waiting for some prophecy to finally blip into existence, he had built himself habits to take his mind off of things. Find new specimens to name. Take up small crafts. Make friends if his introverted self was feeling bold … although most of those lead to him saying goodbye because of his need to fulfill prophecies.

Either way, staying occupied and sidetracked in the present moment took Kappas thoughts off of the now burning feeling of his entire body. He felt like his skin was sizzling with electricity all the time and had absolutely zero idea why. The fact he could be dying sat in the back of his mind; a small and guilty part of him literally hoping that idea was correct.

No matter the outcome Kappa forced with all his might for the thought to just go away for at least a day as he sat in a bed of ocean grass, a small pile plucked and set beneath a rock for convenience. He’d spent the quiet afternoon distracting his mind as he weaved a bag to hold miscellaneous things.

Kappas quiet humming of an old tune he picked up as a kid was all that made sound filling in the literal and metaphorical motionless expanse of water. Faint swishes of the surrounding water accompanied the hums after some time, the guppies swimming around him rather quickly, agitated of all things.

“Anything you guys need to tell me? Or are you just doing that to stay occupied too.” He monotonically blurted with a huff, not stopping in the intricate seamwork of grass over grass, under grass and over grass again. 

They slowed at his remark and quieted down for a meer moment before fanning out again, the group swimming in a circle around Kappa. He let out a groan as his methodical mindset had been interrupted, so setting the grass down haphazardly the mer crossed his arms and averted his gaze upwards to the guppies. He hoped for an explanation to their behavior, but seeing as it isn’t like he actually understands them in the literal sense Kappa knew he wouldn’t get much except the surface of them

Excitement, nervousness, joy? Kappa read through each of the 5 that swooshed and dove around him but for the life of them couldn’t understand why those three emotions were the strongest. “You guys are being confusing, you know that?” He grunted before falling back to lay fully down, deflating into the grass hoping to just disappear.

Shutting his eyes with a defeated sigh Kappa announced, “When you guys have something to actually show me I’ll try to be more enthusiastic alright?” 

Feeling the pull of their presence lessen after a moments passing was all Kappa needed to justify that the pesky fish had left the area. ‘Hopefully off to find me something new to do…’ Kappa thought as he drifted off into daydreaming. Considering the fact that the fish were just as intune to him as he were to them they were probably sensing his unease, he decided. There typically wasn’t anyone else the guppies called to or looked after, so the option of them bringing another mer back to hang out with was scarce.

‘I’m pretty sure the only other mer they liked was Siren matter of fact-’ Kappa absentmindedly thought provoking him to open his eyes wide. The possibility of them actually going to find Siren would be next to none, wouldn’t it? Actually seeing the mer after what felt like forever would without a doubt bring the most joyful smile to his face. He realized he was smirking at the simple thought of Siren himself, as per usual.

Rather then shut out the thoughts of the prince, Kappa let the thoughts flow through steadily, each and every one of them being a replay of the 2 or so weeks he stayed close with the shark. It was honestly compulsive Kappa started to realize.

He felt he might honestly go crazy at this point because of how real the voices in his head sounded. “Kappa!!” Sirens voice rung through Kappas consumed mind as if he were nearby. As if he was headed this way now. As if Siren and Kappa were going to finally see each other after 6 months, 4 days a-

“shiiiiii”

Kappa shot up immediately, looking down and clutching down to his chest, realizing that while it now glowed b r i g h t it absolutely b u r n e d to no end. Panic set in and he started breathing heavier than normal as this definitely was not at all okay, wide eyes only growing wider.

Both hands set at erratically scratching the flesh there as it began to turn a pink hue, as if it would make the feeling go away … but it didn’t.

The feeling only grew and grew, the pressure and raw emotion the mer felt only piling up until he was light-headed. The brightness and surroundings became over stimulating; the grass patch he sat in and horizon in front spinning as if his head were on an axis. 

“Stop, stop it!!” Kappa gasped in, falling aside and curling in to mask himself away; body shaking as he plead to a god that wasn’t there to stop whatever he was going through. To stop the onset of emotions that barged into his life for weeks, and to make things go back to before.

That’s all he wanted, he realized, tears streaming down his cheeks. So what if he had to be in a cell again. So what he would have a queen plotting to kill him; as long as he knew siren would be there it would be okay.

It felt like hours passed in the few final seconds that drew out before the burning pain subsided until it was nothing, like it was never even there in the first place. Kappas golden eyes slowly reopened as he gathered composure, breaths still shaky as he sat back up; hugging himself left to wonder what happened.

He almost didn’t realize that the burning and fluttering of his chest was gone altogether if it weren’t the faint glow of the beacon line shooting out about 5 feet directly in front of him, the other end being occupied by a more than familiar face.

Kappas scales brightened to a peachy hue compared to the dullness consuming them meer seconds ago, not fully believing his own eyes as his jaw hung open, all because Siren was hovering there right before him, a shocked look covering his features as well.

The gray mers brows knit in concern, speaking barely above a whisper as he only questioned, “Kappa?”

The tears started to flow again as Kappa shot up with a hand covering his mouth; hearing the mers voice was all Kappa needed to confirm that yes, Siren was in front of him and double yes, he was in fact about to hug the love of his life. “Si-Siren? Oh my gods Siren!!”  
Kappa all but choked out as he flung up and dove over to close the distance between them.

All the longing and missing, discomfort and anxieties plaguing Kappa for over the last month felt like they dissolve into nothingness the second his body plastered to Sirens, arms forming a death grip around the mers body. His face nestled into Sirens shoulder, choked out sobs escaping as he was at a loss of words.

It all felt surreal - from the prince’s body encapsulating Kappas in a firm yet loving hold to the fact his heart beat loud enough for Kappa to hear the steady murmurs of it in the mers chest.

Looking up he met Sirens soft gaze, blue eyes teary as well from likewise crying. “Hey Kappa...” his shaky voice breathed out, almost like a weight was lifted off his chest merely just looking at the shorter mer in front of him.

Kappa held back another onslaught of tears from just hearing the princes voice, but swallowed them down while smiling big and dopey looking like a giddy child. “Hi Siren.” 

He brought a hand to swipe away the excess moisture covering Sirens cheeks, letting his hand rest their and cradle the mers face - which Siren leaned into too. “I missed you so much Siren … “ Kappa whispered up to the man in front of him. “It’s been so hard the last 6 months not knowing if you were okay or not, I was so worried” He finished, moving his hand down to squeeze Sirens shoulder.

The other mer smiled softly at that as he gave Kappa the fondest of looks; moving his hands down to pull Kappa in by the waist. “I missed you too Mr. Beacon.” Siren laughed out, loving the red blush and frown that rose up on Kappas facial features at the memory of the dumb nickname.

Jokingly punching Sirens chest Kappa smirked. “Shut up or I’ll leave you for another half a year and leave you wondering, see how you like it Mr. Sexy Teeth!”

Siren let out a giggle at that one, letting a hand trail its way up from Kappas waist up to cradle his face. “If you think I have sexy teeth does that mean I’m still your favorite prince even if I have scars now?” 

Kappas chest fluttered for a good reason this time from that remark, cheeks hurting from how much he was smiling at this point. “It most definitely does your majesty-” He trailed off, getting lost in Sirens eyes for the umteenthed time within the span of them reuniting. 

Both making the move to close in, the two mers lips met and become one as they meshed in with each other, basking in the feeling and presence of one another as it was long overdue. They kissed lovingly and slow not wanting the moment to end, only breaking to breathe. 

Kappa laid his arms around the mers shoulder as he bent in to press his forehead to Sirens, closing his eyes while letting out a content sigh. “I don’t think you know how long I’ve been waiting for that.” He whispered, reopening his eyes with a quaint smile.

Siren smiled back and looked into the golden brown gaze staring back at him only inches away. “Believe me Kappa, I can imagine just as much as you can.” 

Finishing his gesture Siren rose up to give a tender kiss to the mers forehead before running his fingers through the curly locks, smiling to himself. “You know what? I think that was my favorite kiss so far. 10 out of 10.”

Kappa replied with a half hearted giggle, looking up again to meet Sirens stare. “Oh yeah? How about we give it another go then, I just need to make sure this one was the best one.”

Siren gave Kappa a dumb stare at that remark, raising his eyebrows as he nonchalantly implied that if Kappa wanted to make out, he may as well say so. Of course Kappa said yes, reaching up to cup Sirens neck and pull him down to crash their lips together again; resuming an impromptu kissing session.

Breaking away for only a second more, Kappa looked mysteriously into Sirens eyes with questions starting to plague his mind. "You do know that you're going to have to tell me how you found me all the way out here, right?"

Siren merely smiled back down at Kappa shaking his head jokingly, pulling Kappas head up again to trail light kisses down his face, soon meeting the mers lips again in a warm embrace.

For the rest of the day, the two mers may have been laying down, concealed in the tall grass and out of site doing who knows what. And maybe it was a really good thing they reunited in the middle of nowhere, therefore making it so there were no passerbyers in the area. That’s for you to wonder, and the guppies to keep to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I hope you enjoyed :)) Depending on feedback and my schedule I may cram in a second chapter even though I was going to keep it a one shot, but there's some holes I want to fill in looking back at it. Make sure to comment and give kudos! Love y'all ( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
